


A Screamless Banshee

by UnitedKingdomOrgy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: American Sign Language, F/M, Fluff, Laryngitis, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 19:11:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1277692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnitedKingdomOrgy/pseuds/UnitedKingdomOrgy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia gets sick with Laryngitis and is forced to be at home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Screamless Banshee

**Author's Note:**

> Using my own personal and current battle with Laryngitis I created this little fluffy oneshot.

Just because she was immune to the supernatural didn't mean that Lydia Martin couldn't get sick.

She laid in bed as her mother checked her forehead for signs of fever. Lydia silently sighed.

She found irony in her current situation of sickness. She had contracted Laryngitis and was unable to speak if not but for a tiny breathy whisper. Even that was painful. Under strict doctors’ orders she had to remain completely mute for a week.

With no discernible signs of a fever, Mrs. Martin tucked the blankets tightly around her daughter and left to go to work.

 

Lydia had a stack of books on her bedside table for easy access reading between her various moments of sleep.

Within an hour however she had all of them read. She sighed again but with silent frustration. This was getting to be very boring, very quick.

She was forbidden to see her friends for the next week because being around them made her want to talk, and yet even the slightest word could exasperate her condition further. Although it was the modern age and she was able to text.

She texted all of them asking the same questions, _is there anything exciting happening_? She was desperate for a supernatural flare up to happen and cure her silent boredom.

 

An hour passed and she began to doze off again, as she started to give into the heavy eyes closing down on her, her last thought was: what would happen to a banshee who couldn't scream?

Panic suddenly jolted her awake. What would happen?? Would she no longer be a banshee, would her usefulness in the group become not?

There was no lore on a banshee who couldn't scream!

 

In a medicated furor of panic she patted around her blankets for her phone and texted the one person who would know.

" _What happens to a Banshee that can't scream?_ " She typed quickly and hit send.

The personalized phone chime that echoed from his pocket made him smile. He knew that he had a message from Lydia. As Peter finished reading the message he couldn't help but laugh. "You are going to be fine. Stop worrying." He didn't bother to answer her question because he knew she was freaking out.

 

Lydia's eyebrows furrowed in disapproval at his response, " _I am not freaking out I am just wanting the answer to a simple question for my own academic purposes. Now answer the damn question_." She hit send.

She heard the personalized phone chime echo from outside her door. She glared throwing back the covers going for the door. She opened the door to find Peter holding his phone up and pointing at her latest message, "Really?"

She gave him a look of _don't judge me_.

Luckily one of the books on Lydia’s bedside table was a book on American Sign Language. She moved her hands and signed to Peter: _Where were you?_   She needed some way to communicate and this was the only thing that would suffice for her situation.

"I was making you hot tea. Do you want it or are you too busy panicking over silly stupid things?" He pulled a covered travel mug from his jacket pocket handing it to Lydia.

She took the travel mug setting it down on her bedside table. Her eyes squinted at him the whole time. She moved and gestured signing: _I have every right to ask that question even if it is stupid._

"Laryngitis is a curable human illness that will go away you just have to deal with it. So drink your tea. And if it makes you feel better there is no such thing as a screamless banshee okay?" Peter took his jacket off laying it over the back of her vanity chair.

Her eyes remain in a suspicious squint while she tried to determine if his words were true. She started to sign again saying: _It is ridiculous that a banshee would get laryngitis. This has to be some kind of a sick joke._

But Peter was thoroughly enjoying the joke and the silence.

He came behind her and swung his head around to kiss her on the cheek. She couldn't help but feel happy. He pushed his hands against her back pushing her back into bed.

She signed again: _Tell me again how you know what I am saying?_

"I had a friend many years ago, a wolf, he was attacked by hunters and they put one of those high-tech dog whistles right next to his ears and turned it on. He went deaf and never healed. So we learned sign language to talk to him."

Lydia gave him an approving smile.

 

Peter lifted the covers as Lydia slid back under them.

She rubbed her throat and could feel the strained vocal chords just begging to be used.

Peter quickly put his finger to her lips, "Don't even think about it."

 

He walked around the side of the bed to grab his jacket, "Relax, drink your tea and get some sleep." He made his orders clear. He went for the door when Lydia clapped her hands to get his attention.

When he turned back to her she signed one final time: _Not without you I'm not._ She pulled back the covers on the opposite side of the bed and pointed him to his rightful place.

Knowing he couldn't argue with his silent queen, he put his jacket back down, toed off his boots and strode to the side of the bed.

"You always have to get what you want don't you?" His question was more of a statement. Lydia gave a silent yet triumphant nod.

Peter sunk into the sheets. When he was comfortable and settled Lydia instantly curled against his side. The crook of his shoulder became her pillow. She was finally able to give in to her heavy eye lids once more.


End file.
